OHSHC: Hosting Another Year
by foreverluv13
Summary: Everything goes well with the hosts... Will their lives take a turn for the better or worse when a person from the boys' past comes back into their lives? Read to find out, and to see if the gang can make it through a series of their crazy adventures! With a new friend or a new enemy?


Hi hi hi! This is Kirei speaking! Hope y'all enjoy!

This story starts at the end of the OHSHC anime... About a week after the ball...

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything but the plot and the OC's...

-'s POV:

On a private jet headed for Ouran HS grounds

A girl's silhouette can be seen looking out the jet's windows. Light went through the window and showed the girl. She looked about 16 yrs. old, and was wearing a white tank top with a black ruffled jean skirt. She had a cropped dark purple jean jacket and matching purple strap stilettos. Her slightly wavy jet black hair was up in a high ponytail, and black sunglasses on her pretty face. She had sun kissed skin and a perfect smile. 'Hmm... I wonder if they missed me... Nah... They're probably fine and they probably forgot about me... They seemed so happy... Fujioka Haruhi... Thank you for being their miracle...'

"Ma'am, the jet is nearing Japan" The girl snapped out of her thoughts and turned to the man, her butler. "Oh! Really?!" "Yes Ma'am. I'm sorry for asking, but, are you ok? You seem nervous and troubled." "It's nothing Alfred... Just worried about something. Nothing big though." "Ok Ma'am. But you really shouldn't worry. You're absolutely perfect. Everyone thinks so too!" The girl smiled sadly and looked back out the window. "I know. That's one of my problems though." She whispered. Alfred, the butler, looked at his mistress and shook his head. 'She should stop downgrading herself. But, her family really should set her free. This is the first time she's come back to Japan in 3 yrs.' He thought to himself.

~time skip (at the school)~

'Ok girl, deep breath... Deep breath.. You can do this nobody might even remember you...' The girl took two deep breaths and open the doors to the 3rd music room. A blinding light met her eyes as she heard 7 voices greet her... "Welcome to the host club!"

The light died out and she looked up to find 7 people looking at her curiously."Who are you my lady?" Inquired the twins and Tamaki. "Who are you pretty lady?" Asked Hunny surrounded by sparkles and pink flowers. Kyoya calmly looked up from his laptop and scanned her. Mori nodded at her and looked away. Haruhi looked at the others and sighed. "Forgive them for their behavior, I am Fujioka Haruhi. Who might you be? Judging from you're outfit, you're definitely rich. But you don't go to school here, do you?"

The girl simply smiled and said, "Ahhhh.. So you are Fujioka-san. But why is such a pretty, polite, and sweet girl doing with this family? And as for you're question I do go to this school. Well, at least I did."

Every ones eyes widened and the twins circled her. "How do you know Haruhi's a girl?" Kaoru and Hikaru asked in sync. "You'd think your friends would remember you.." Sighed the mystery girl. "Well, it's been 3 yrs. so I don't blame you boys." The girl took off her glasses and turned to Haruhi."Fujioka Haruhi. Nice to finally meet you. My name is Kitsune Aika."

She extended her hand towards Haruhi and Haruhi returned the favor by shaking it while staring at her. Everyone else was also staring at Aika with their eyes open wide and their mouths agape. The twins looked dizzy, Tamaki had already passed out but not after shouting out "Aika?!", Hunny had a serious look in his eye and was tearing up and hugging Usa-chan tightly, Mori's eyes were wide and he was deathly pale, and Kyoya stood up from his chair while trembling.

Kyoya looked into Aika's eyes and murmured, "Aika... You're... here..." Haruhi just looked around and asked, "Ok... What the heck is going on?..." Aika calmly turned back to Haruhi after observing the boys reactions. "Well, you see Fujioka-san" "Haruhi. Please just call me Haruhi." "Ok, You see Haruhi-san, I'm-"

Aaaaannnnndddd CUT! Cliffhanger! Review, Follow, or Favorite to find out what happens next!

Till next time...

~Kirei~


End file.
